Gone Our Separate Ways
by Hazel Roses
Summary: Gin is gone again and Rangiku has a little alcohol to calm her nerves. Stumbling drunkenly home, she found the man who was gone in a questionable situation and gets angry. All of her frustration emerges so Gin talks and she can't handle what he's doing.


**Based off English dub personality. I just don't like the country twang version of him although that is his original. I like him better as his proper, almost seductive way of talking. This has been rewritten, but not beta-ed. It's been reread countless times, but I probably still missed a few and will go over it again.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters depicted in this fic. I don't make any money from it either.**

* * *

Rangiku Matsumoto was pacing her room in the barracks of the Tenth Division. Every time she walked by the large window, she found herself gazing out of it, her crystal eyes clouded with worry once again. He had left her; gone for a week and she hadn't found a trace of him since. He knew how much it bothered her when he left without saying anything, but he did it anyway and the vice-captain was sure going to give him a piece of her mind when he came back. Rangiku supposed that there was a reason why she was most uneasy. She was worried that one day he would leave and wouldn't ever return.

The Lieutenant closed her clear blue eyes and put her fingers to her temple, letting out a few sighs to try and calm her nerves. She just had to wait. The first person that Gin always came to when he returned was her so no matter what time it was, he would come see her. That thought still didn't much help the feelings that were coursing through Rangiku's body. There was more to Gin's disappearances than just worry.

As she ran her fingers through her silky ginger colored hair, Rangiku sat down on her bed. She could picture the one she knew better than anyone in her mind: his lilac colored hair and ever-present smile. For some reason his eyes were usually closed and she once asked him how in the world he could see with his eyes shut. Gin simply laughed it off saying his eyes weren't closed despite how it looked. When he was younger, his crimson colored eyes used to scare people so he kept them mostly closed. It grew into a habit and Rangiku hardly ever saw him open his eyes completely.

Rangiku placed her face in her hands and propped her elbows on her knees. His leavings bothered her so much because she felt like he couldn't trust her to tell her where he was going. They had been together for over a century and had been shinigami in the Gotei for a few decades now. They were part of each other's lives daily and all of a sudden, he started disappearing. Any time she asked him where Gin where he had gone, he smiled and told her not to worry. That was just the issue; Rangiku couldn't help but worry!

"You ass," the worried female said through gritted as she stood up.

In order to pass the time, she decided to visit her Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. The young man would probably be angry with her; Rangiku had been skipping out on paper work for the last few days, but it was mainly because she was too preoccupied with other things to concentrate. She really did despise paperwork; it was beyond annoying that no matter how much of it she did, there was always more to be done. As she entered the large office, the woman saw Toshiro's emerald eyes gaze at her coldly. Yep, he was angry.

"Just where the hell have you been Rangiku?" he asked while glaring at her.

Usually she would try to charm herself out of his anger, but today just wasn't a good day for it. She walked over to the immense stack of papers that were on the small mahogany table and sat down. "I'll get to it right away."

Silently she began her work, feeling the captain's gaze still on her. It was amazing how much he had grown since she first met him. Toshiro had turned out to be quite handsome and many of the other women in the Seireitei had taken notice. Despite his age, he was ranked high on the gorgeous scale, falling only to Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the Sixth Squad. Now that was a real man right there, but he was taken and when his wife passed, it was clear that he was not interested in looking for someone else. Still, Toshiro was not an adult yet and with abstract features like his snow-white hair and jade eyes, he was going to be irresistible. Rangiku almost felt proud she saw his potential as a Soul Reaper.

Moments later Toshiro was standing on the other side of the table in front of her. "Has Gin left again?"

Rangiku sighed while sifting through the large stack. "How could you tell?"

"Because I know you that well you idiot, how else?" he said pointedly. "He'll be back you know."

Rangiku nodded silently. She felt a hand on top of her head and looked up at Toshiro. "I hate it when you're like this. Well I hate it when you're loud and lazy too, but this just is not like you."

Most people thought that because her captain was constantly yelling at her to get it together that they didn't have any sort of relationship, they did. Toshiro, although hot tempered, could be very understanding for his age. He knew how much Gin meant to her and cut her a break whenever he ran off. Toshiro also trusted Rangiku enough to tell her about issues he was going through and she felt happy that he thought he could turn to her. Well maybe it was more like pestering him until he told her, but close enough.

"I'll be fine really," she assured, a small smile crossing her lips. "Maybe I'll go out and get a bit to drink to make myself feel better."

Toshiro frowned after he removed his hand, walking to the door and looked over his shoulder at her. "That doesn't sound like a good idea, but do whatever you want."

The young male exited and the female soul reaper finished the paperwork as fast as she could. Rangiku didn't like to call herself an alcoholic, but she knew she did drink a lot; usually it was when she was depressed. It wasn't healthy, but it temporarily ebbed the problem. Of course, the next morning it would hit her full force along with a raging headache, but that didn't stop her from drinking. The Eleventh Squad was hosting a party so there was bound to be lots of sake with how much those brutes drank. Then again, Yumichika would probably be the one getting things in order. He was a lot more...artistic than his comrades were. Rangiku sometimes didn't understand how such a feminine man ended up on the most ruthless squad the Gotei had. It must to be because of his friendship with the man Ikkaku; he and the bald man were nearly inseparable.

The sun was already sinking gently behind the horizon so Rangiku decided to go ahead and start getting ready. She would probably meet up with one of her favorite people to drink with and go with him to the party. Captain Shunsui was such an amazing person to be around. She loved his laid back and carefree personality. Even when he was drunk, he was still relaxed, but his vice-captain Nanao Ise often got angry with him when he was drunk. Captain Kyoraku had a habit of letting his hands wander in places they shouldn't so she understood why she got so angry. Then again, she was an uptight woman. Rangiku could already see the dark-haired female's actions: growling angrily, pushing up her glasses by the frame, and knocking her captain upside his head while she yelled at him. She giggled at the thought; tonight would definitely get her mind off things.

Rangiku went back to her room and started rummaging through her large walk in closet. She had so many clothes it was ridiculous, but she couldn't help it. The human realm had such adorable clothing so she couldn't stop herself from buying so many. She moved to the back of her closet where she kept the clothes for the more formal occasions. To try to drown out her worry about Gin, she would bathe in the attention she would receive from the other males in the Seireitei. Rangiku just had a certain charm that made them come flocking to her. On the other hand, maybe it was her large, always exposed breasts; either way she got the attention she wanted.

The orange-haired female pulled out a short white dress and held it up to her frame. It accented every curve a woman had and since Rangiku was already curvy, it made her figure look even fuller. The dress had two-inch thick straps on the shoulders and exposed a nice amount of cleavage although it wasn't as much as she was used to. The Lieutenant laid her dress on the bed and went to her dresser, pulling out a red thong. She wouldn't need a bra since the dress had a little padding in it. She of course didn't need much, just enough to keep the girls from pointing at people.

She headed to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. As Rangiku stepped into the warm water, her mind drifted off to Gin once more. She wished he were there to show him how she would look in her dress. Anytime she bought something new, Gin would ask to see her try it on for him. Rangiku liked that he told her what looked good on her and what didn't. It honestly was his opinion that mattered the most to her. If he said she looked wonderful, it made her feel like the most beautiful woman that ever existed. If he said he didn't like something, it was immediately out of her stash of clothes. Gin hadn't seen her in this dress since he was also gone when she had a mission in the human realm. When the smiling shinigami returned, Rangiku was so angry with him that she didn't bother showing him what she bought although she really wanted to hear Gin praise her like he always did.

_You're more radiant every time I look at you._

She sighed as she remembered those words that he often said. She was so used to always being around him and when he would leave, she felt so empty and she really didn't understand it. Now wasn't the time to ponder; Rangiku had to get gorgeous...well more gorgeous than she knew she already was.

Stepping out and toweling her now darkened hair, Rangiku wrapped it around her head and got another pink towel to dry her body before putting on her red thong. She liked it so much because it said "sexy" in sequins; it was just too adorable.

Grabbing her robes off the bathroom floor, she walked back in her room in just her underwear and removed the towel for her hair, placing her robes on top of her dresser. It was no longer dripping and was just slightly damp so Matsumoto wrapped it in a bun on her top of her head until it finished drying.

"Um, Rangiku?"

The half-naked woman turned and saw Hinamori standing behind her; she smiled at the young girl. Lately Momo had been spending time with her captain and it was obvious that she and Toshiro liked each other. Rangiku barely saw her captain so anything but anger, but when the raven-haired girl started coming around, blushes worked their way onto his features despite trying to hide it; it was just the cutest thing ever.

Rangiku slipped on her dress quickly and asked, "What is it Momo?"

She studied the girl's apparel and realized she must be going to the party as well. She looked absolutely beautiful: her black knee length dress flowed to a longer length on the left, showing off her toned legs. Porcelain shoulders were exposed from how it tied gracefully around her neck and the slight v cut made the eyes wonder what was underneath. It was very elegant and classy. "Aren't you a dish."

The young soul reaper smiled and a cute blush crossed her cheeks. "What do you think Toshiro will say?"

"Well," Rangiku started while moving over to her closet and pulling out a pair of silver three-inch heels. "Let me do something with my hair and we'll find out."

She went back to the bathroom, motioning to Momo to follow. Once they were there, Rangiku picked up a comb from the counter and ran it through her now dry locks and it automatically fell into its wavy form. Taking out a pair of diamond earrings she also bought from the human world, the vice-captain placed them in her ears and said, "Let's get going."

She and Momo trailed down the hallways, the soft clicking of heels echoing off the walls. Rangiku was feeling pumped and ready to mingle with other people. She enjoyed spending time with her comrades and it wasn't often that the other squads got together. Honestly, she believed it was due to that lack of communication that they didn't work well together. Each believed they contributed more or were better, leading to arguing amongst one another instead of joining forces to take care of the task that they were given.

Soon, Momo was knocking on the captain's door. "I told you I'm not going to that party!" they heard from the other side of the door. Shuffling sounded and the door swung open. "I don't want..."

His facial expression went from annoyed to surprised in seconds. His gaze traced over Momo and a light blush tinted his cheeks. Momo smiled shyly at him. "What do you think?"

Toshiro didn't say anything; he just continued to stare at her for moment. Crossing his arms over his chest, the captain leaned against the door frame. "I'll go, but I'm not dressing up."

"Aww captain," Rangiku said, flipping her orange hair. "It seems like you don't want any guys trying to hit on Momo and that's why you want to go now."

She saw the vein tick in his forehead and knew that she had hit the nail on the head. Toshiro definitely came off as the jealous type and it was so cute. He would never admit it although it was written on his face. She chuckled when he growled and grasped Momo's arm, gently tugging her down the hallway.

Rangiku watched them go then left out of the barracks herself to head over to Shunsui's quarters so they could go to the party. The wind was blowing softly and caressed her skin gently, causing her to sigh with contentment. The sun had gone down behind the horizon, leaving only a calming darkness over the surroundings. It was a beautiful night; the sky was cloudless and dotted with stars just the way she liked it.

Rangiku began to flash step over to the Squad Eight barracks, enjoying the air flowing through her long hair. It didn't take long for her to get to her first destination and once she was there, she walked up the wooden steps onto the porch, opening the door and stepping in without bothering to knock.

"Captain Shunsui," she called. "Are you ready?"

The Lieutenant heard someone moving around in the back and looked down the hallway to see said captain walking towards her. She smiled at him as he stopped in front of her. He too didn't bother to dress up and was wearing his usual straw hat and pink, flowered kimono that he kept draped over his captain's uniform. His wavy dark brown hair was pulled back into its usual ponytail and his face was scruffy like always, but it wasn't a homeless looking scruffy. It was handsome on him.

"Well you certainly are beautiful Rangiku," he commented gazing over her form.

She smirked. Shunsui didn't look it, but he was definitely a flirt and he knew cute women when he saw them. If he liked the way she looked, a good job had been done if she wanted attention for the night. Rangiku thought about maybe sleeping with someone, but she might be too drunk to do so, who knew. She would decide when the time came to go home just whom she might use to help get her mind off Gin.

"Come on let's go," Rangiku said while walking out of the barracks. Shunsui was right behind her. "Where is Nanao?"

"She'll be coming later," he answered when they started to move from rooftop to rooftop towards the Eleventh Squad barracks. "Had a bit of paperwork to finish up."

She nodded and as they neared. Rangiku could hear people talking and having a good time; she was ready for it and could taste that warm sake already.

They landed and walked into the barrack's courtyard. It was brightly lit and there was a long table with all kinds of food on it from steamed fish to sweet dango. She could definitely go for something sweet and when she saw cheesecake, she was extremely happy. As she walked over to the table with her arm hooked in Shunsui's, Rangiku could already hear the whispers of the men. She smirked and waved to a few of them as she walked over to the table. Once they were there, she told her companion to get a cup of sake for her while she got a slice of cheesecake. It looked absolutely delicious and was garnished in strawberry sauce that had chunks of the fruit in it.

"Hey there Rangiku."

She turned to see Renji standing behind her. He, unlike the men she had run into so far, was dressed formally; his black jacket slung over his shirt and his fire red hair was pulled a little lower than usual. A diamond stud glistened in his right ear and his white dress shirt had the first few buttons open, exposing a bit of tattooed flesh. He too was very good-looking, also rated high on the attractive list. It had to be the tattoos that made him look rugged and badass or his bright hair that made him stand out. Rangiku would be lying if she said she hadn't experienced him before and he definitely wasn't a disappointment. The female shinigami didn't sleep around with just anyone. Out of all the men she had been surrounded by, the Lieutenant had only slept with three men over her entire life, which happened to be quite long. Those men had been Shuuhei Hisagi, Renji Abarai, and of course Gin Ichimaru, who had been her first.

They were all very different men, but each had redeeming qualities as well as things she didn't like about them. For example, Renji could be a sweet heart and easy to talk to, but he flew off the handle and was often seen arguing with his friends or comrades. Shuuhei made her feel at ease and knew how to make her laugh, but he had been a coward for a long time, completely terrified of battle. Gin was like her other half and understood her in every way, but he had that habit of excluding her out of areas of his life. Gin was the one she cared about the most, but since they never really had a relationship like dating, Rangiku had explored other options to see if there was someone else for her. Neither of her other two relationships worked out, but she was still good friends with the both of them.

"Looking good Renji," she said smiling as she took a bite of her cheesecake.

"I could say the same," he answered giving her a once over while moving to the table and fixed himself a cup of sake. "I like that dress on you."

"I like it on me too," Rangiku joked, motioning for him to follow her to where Shunsui was sitting. He was lying down, arm hooked behind his head and sake at his lips. He cracked open an eye and handed Rangiku her cup of sake. Luckily, there was a jug of it next to him so they wouldn't have to worry about running out any time soon. She accepted it willingly and drank, enjoying the warm sensation in her throat and stomach. Renji placed his jacket on the grass so she could sit on it and plopped down next to her.

They talked and the liquor poured more as the night went on. A few others stopped by to talk like Ikkaku who was part of the Eleventh Squad. He had a few drinks with them then left when Yumichika called him over. The hours flew by, Rangiku found herself less able to function, and laughing a lot more; she was definitely drunk. Renji was as well, but Shunsui was just buzzed since Nanao came and ordered him to stop drinking. It was more like she was the captain than he was sometimes.

Soon, people began to head home as the party winded down.

"Hey Ran-hic-giku," Renji said drunkenly as he attempted to get to his feet, but failed. The ginger-haired woman was able to stand, but she realized just how hard it was to hold herself up right while intoxicated and wearing stilettos. She felt herself wobbling and just when she was sure she had regained her balance, Rangiku found herself in Renji's lap on the ground.

"How did I get here?" she questioned as she looked down at Renji.

They remained silent for a moment and then both burst out laughing. Shunsui found himself chuckling at their behavior. "You guys better get home and sleep that off."

"Sounds like a greeeaaattt idea," Renji slurred and Rangiku took off her heels, struggling to unbuckle them, but having success after a few moments. She stood and was able to stay standing the second time. Renji stumbled to his feet, hooking his arm over her shoulders. "Come on, let's go...um...what?"

Rangiku laughed loudly as they leaned on each other for support, struggling to get home. At one point, they got lost and asked for directions...from a tree. Rangiku guessed it could give good directions because soon they were in front of the Kuchiki grounds where Renji stayed with his captain. Renji looked at her, eyes blood shot and his face reddened from the alcohol. He had forgotten his jacket back at the courtyard of the Eleventh Squad, but that was a good thing, as it most likely would have complicated things a great deal more.

"Come to bed with me," he whispered, liquor causing him not to think rationally as he reached up to grasp one of her breasts. "I miss you."

His tongue moved over her shoulder and she could smell the sake on his breath. She thought about it for a moment as much as she could being impaired, but Rangiku didn't feel up for drunken sex. "Maybe some other time when we're both sober and can function correctly."

Renji frowned. "Yeah, makes sense." He released her, fumbled with the fence leading into the Kuchiki residence, and began his drunken gate to the front door. Byakuya wasn't going to tolerate him coming in so late and drunk at that. Unfortunately, Renji always forgot that and while Rangiku stumbled away, she could hear the unmistakable sound of Senbonzakura's razor like petals ripping through the barracks; his captain would probably make Renji fix the next day. She found herself giggling at the thought. She was still having trouble walking, but without Renji's weight on her, it was a lot easier.

She was going past the Squad Four barracks, the ones who did all the serving to other squads and included the medical ward of the Gotei. She heard voices while she walked next to the wall just in case she lost her balance. As she continued closer by the entrance to walk past it, she heard a familiar voice and frowned; that couldn't be who she thought it was. Laughter filtered, curiosity got the best of her, and she stopped in front of the entrance; crystal blue orbs widening in disbelief.

There stood the man she had been looking for, the man who had been plaguing her thoughts with worry. She watched on while he smiled at the Squad Four Captain Retsu Unohana and she returned it kindly. Rangiku's heart melted sadly when she saw him place and arm around her shoulders and kiss her cheek.

"You're so sweet to me. I think I may be in love."

Rangiku's mouth felt open at his words. He was in love with Unohana of all people? What about _her_? They had been together since they were kids so if he loved anyone it should be her! She felt tears trying to well up in her eyes and she walked past quickly, trying not to be noticed, but Gin saw her.

"Rangiku!" he called, but she kept going. Footsteps sounded behind her, but the upset woman ignored them and kept walking. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Leave me alone Gin," she spat. "Go back to Unohana."

"What?" he questioned, obviously not understanding why she was angry. "You're not making any sense."

Gin grasped her wrist to stop her movement. Rangiku whirled away from him, wrenching her arm away, but falling in the process and dropping her shoes. She just sat there angrily for a moment then tried to get back on her feet. He was at her side in seconds and attempted to help. "You're drunk again."

"So what?" she snapped. "I'm an adult and I'll drink when I want to."

Gin just shook his head and grabbed her arm. "I'm taking you home. _Now._"

How _dare _he try to boss her around after leaving and then her finding him with that woman. She glared at him, yanked free, and flash stepped away. Rangiku was soon across the rooftops and she noticed that he wasn't following her anymore. Disappointment moved through her being. She wanted him to chase her just so she could continue to ignore him; Rangiku couldn't if he has left her alone.

Exhaling, she found herself in front of her barracks finally although it seemed like it took longer than usual to get there. The drunken woman padded softly to her room, the world feeling like it was spinning and Rangiku fell on her bed starting to feel a little sick.

"What took you so long?"

She jumped at the voice and saw Gin standing on the right side of her bed. Rangiku sat up angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you got home safely," he answered, reaching for her orange hair to lace his fingers through it as he so often did. She pulled away and laid back on the bed turning her back to him. Suddenly Gin was on top of her, hands pinning her forearms down. He was frowning, something she rarely saw. "Just what is the problem?"

"There is no problem!" she shouted while tears ran down her cheeks. "Get off me Gin!"

Gin complied with her wishes and stood; his smile covered his face once more as he moved to the door, captain's robes moving around him fluidly. He stopped at the doorway and looked at her. "Well since there is nothing wrong, I guess I'll be going. See you later Rangiku."

"So you're just going to leave?" Rangiku asked as she sat back up, bleary expression on her face.

"You just said that nothing is wrong so I'll let you sleep off your alcohol," he answered. "That must be the reason why you were crying and accusing me of some unknown crime."

"What do you mean unknown!" Rangiku shouted as she stood up on wobbly legs. "You told Unohana that you might love her!"

"Why is that a problem?" Gin questioned.

Rangiku was so angry; he completely did not understand. She didn't want to spell it out either; there was still the issue of her pride. If he wanted to love the oldest person in the Gotei besides the Head captain, it was fine with her. Well it wasn't, but Gin didn't have to know that. She crossed her arms over her chest. "There is no problem."

"Then why bring it up?"

She grit her teeth in frustration. Her best friend had always been good with making her realize what she said and having no way to counter his words. He was like an interrogation officer who wore a smile. It was annoying as hell, especially when she was already pissed off and throwing sake into the mix didn't make anything better. "Because I can."

"You're jealous," he said bluntly. "I'm no idiot Rangiku."

The intoxicated woman blinked; he was right. She was jealous, but she wasn't going to admit that to him. "I don't..."

"Don't even try to deny it," Gin interrupted. "I know you better than you think."

His arms wrapped around her waist the next moment and he pulled her close. She gazed up at him. "Gin, why are you always leaving me?"

He wasn't sure if she was referring to his constant absences or the situation with Unohana. The latter was just a misunderstanding, but the first...he couldn't tell her. No one could know of what he was doing. Rangiku would find out eventually (well partially) and would probably hate him for it. He should be enjoying the time he had left with her. Gin was well aware what his leaving did to his friend, he knew that she was heart broken when he would leave and even more upset that he wouldn't tell her where he had been.

"You're so hopeless," Gin murmured, placing a hand on the back of her head and pressing it to his shoulder. "You know how much I care about you."

"How much?" she questioned when she lay against his strong chest. "Enough to tell me where you have been?"

He exhaled. "I can't tell you just yet."

"...I see."

They were silent for a few moments and finally Rangiku pulled away from him. The Third Squad Captain could feel the sadness radiating from her, but there was nothing to be done. He would have to keep leaving and one time it would be the last he ever saw of her for a long while. Gin watched her figure and smiled; Rangiku was just so beautiful and he could understand why nearly every man in the Seireitei wanted her, but that just wouldn't do. He let her have relations with Shuuhei and that pathetic red head Renji to try and help ease the pain he was causing her, but it would taste a lie to say he was truly alright with it. They had been together since they were children and he cared for her immensely.

"That dress is pretty on you," he commented, gliding over to her side and raised a chin with his finger. "I don't love Unohana. I was thanking her for healing a wound I had on my side."

At those words, the Lieutenant couldn't feel more like an idiot. She had seen the situation and just guessed that something was going on without really trying to find out what happened. It was a bad habit and Rangiku knew his words to be true because he often said that and gave a kiss on the cheek to those who were kind to him...well the women anyway. She _knew _that, but had forgotten in a drunken fit of jealously. Why would she react like that when she herself had been contemplating on going home with Renji?

"I love you," Rangiku blurted out as she fisted his robes and pressed her forehead against his chest. "Don't you know that Gin?"

"I know," he answered, opening his eyes completely to look at her, crimson orbs seeming bright in contrast with the darkness of the room.

She placed a hand on his cheek. "You have such beautiful eyes," Rangiku murmured, her fingers tracing over his eyebrows. "It's been so long since I've seen them."

Gin smiled and dropped a quick kiss on her lips. Rangiku returned the grin when he pulled back. It had been such a long time since he had kissed her and the feeling that sparked inside her was an amazing one, so amazing that she wanted more from him. Rangiku gazed up at Gin and placed a hand on his chest. The Third Division captain picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed. Rangiku's heart began to pound from what she knew would follow. Out of the men she had encounters with, Gin was the best and she couldn't wait to experience him again.

The male moved over her and hoisted her dress up and over her head, leaving only her red thong. Fingering the strap of her underwear for a moment, Gin got off and went to her dresser. Rangiku propped herself on her elbows and watched him with confusion in her eyes. What in the world was he doing? That thought was forgotten when she placed a hand to her temple; the woman had a headache now although she felt a little more alert than she had when she first left the party.

Reaching into the second drawer, Gin pulled out her pink nightgown; now she was really confused. "What are you going to do with that?" she questioned.

"Take a wild guess," he responded. Rangiku didn't want to take a wild guess because it led to seeing him in her nightgown. She snorted with laughter at the thought and Gin smiled. "No, I am not going to wear this infernal thing. This color doesn't look right on me."

She giggled louder until her sides began to hurt. This was what she missed: calm and fun times with Gin. It was like this all the time when they were kids, but the moments started to become sparse the older they got. She missed them terribly, but now it felt natural as if they never stopped.

Gin put the nightgown on her and helped her under the covers, shedding his captain's robes until he was only in his hakama pants and pulling off his shoes. Rangiku grasped his hand and pulled him into bed next to her, his arm immediately snaking around her waist. This was it, the moment she had been waiting for, but if they were going to be intimate why did he bother putting a nightgown on her? Maybe he just wanted to take it off, but then again he got to take off the dress so it wasn't making much sense.

"I want you Gin," she whispered, burying her face in his bare chest, hands roaming over his shoulders.

He chuckled. "I'm not going to have sex with you when you're drunk."

She blinked. "I'm not drunk."

"Yes, you are Rangiku," he responded kissing her forehead gently. "Sleep it off."

Like hypnosis, her eyes immediately became heavy at his words. The vice-captain knew she was still pleasantly drunk, but she still wanted him. She craved him immensely although she knew he wouldn't back down on his decision. Well as soon as she slept off this alcohol and had a shower, Rangiku was going to have him.

"Gin."

"Yes?"

"Stay with me?"

"...If only for tonight."

That wasn't what she wanted to hear, but she accepted it for now. Rangiku would let him hold her until she fell asleep and throughout the night; she would figure everything else out in the morning. Right now, she was indeed tired so she let her light blue orbs close behind heavy lids and drifted off to sleep with Gin watching silently.

"Ow, my head."

The Lieutenant woke up to a pounding headache and the day's brightness blanketing her face. Sitting up and rubbing her temples, Rangiku vowed to never drink alcohol again. Unfortunately, she knew that was a lie, but maybe drinking in moderation next time. She chuckled, remembering her and Renji's drunken stupor while struggling to find their way home. Good times. The hung-over woman would be lying if she said she didn't have fun that night, but she wouldn't drink that heavily for a while. The raging pain in her head made sure of that.

Groaning, Rangiku sat up and looked for Gin. He had put her to bed the night before and the memories of their conversation floated into her mind. She smacked a hand against her forehead. "I told him I loved him."

Rangiku meant what she said, but she never wanted to say something that serious while intoxicated. To her, it lost a lot of its meaning. How would he know if she really meant it since she was so far from sober? She really did need to lay off the sake.

As she continued to rub her temples, Rangiku stood up and called his name. There was no answer; the barracks were surprisingly quiet. She didn't even hear her own captain moving about and remembered the lower seats were out training today. Rangiku stood up and shuffled through the barracks. "Gin?"

After searching the entire place, the ginger-haired woman realized he was gone again to her dismay. Anger welled up inside her. She at least thought he would stay until she woke up, but that bastard was gone again already. Just what the hell was so important that he constantly had to leave her alone and make her miss him so greatly? Rangiku was going to find out one of these days and it had better be a damn good reason.

Grumbling angrily to herself, Rangiku returned to her room to gather clothes for a shower. Finishing after about ten minutes, she brushed her teeth and headed to get some breakfast, still growling to herself about the smiling shinigami.

"That bastard," she seethed while she stomped down the hallways. "Always leaving me like I don't even matter. The next time I see him I'll..."

"You'll what?" Rangiku jumped, turning around to see Gin grinning at her like he always did. In his hands was a plate that was covered. "I brought you breakfast."

She gazed at him for a moment, just studying him. Her best friend really was the most handsome man she had ever seen, or maybe that was just because she had spent so much time with him. Either way, he was a big part of her life and she wanted him to understand how much he meant to her. Rangiku wasn't exactly sure of how to do that, but she would figure it out eventually.

Rangiku moved to him with tears shining in her eyes, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her face in his shoulder. "Gin..."

His free hand wrapped around her back. "Hmm?"

"When are you going to trust me enough to tell me what's going on in your life?" she asked quietly. "I've been worried sick about you and it's like you don't even care about my feelings."

Gin leaned his cheek on the top of her head. "I'm sorry."

So he _still _wasn't going to tell her where he had been. The female soul reaper was starting to wonder if he was doing something he had no business doing. Her eyes widened; that would make perfect sense because it was usually night when he snuck off and he would never even hint as to where he had been, only avoiding any questions. She looked up at him seriously. "Gin, you're doing something bad aren't you?"

Gin remained silent and his face fell. He was one to change the subject, but he wasn't a liar and Rangiku believed she hit the nail on the head when she asked him that question. Gin's hand moved from her back to cup her cheek. "Yes."

He then pressed his lips firmly against hers. Rangiku wasn't expected that, but she leaned into him nonetheless. At first, she thought he was just trying to use a kiss to keep her from asking any more questions and she believed that was partially correct, but this kiss wasn't one of seduction. It was more like desperation, as if he needed it. She needed this too. From now on, she wanted to be only Gin's and wanted the same from him. Finding out that he was into something shady was saddening, but that didn't change her feelings for him; his name was etched into her very being and it was only this man that could make her heart beat soundly in her chest. No matter what he was doing, she was sure she could still stand by his side. It couldn't be that bad right?

Now her curiosity about the situation increased ten fold and Rangiku almost stopped his hand from roaming over her back in order to ask him what bad thing he was doing. Depending on how bad it was, he could be killed for it; she didn't know if she could survive without him. They had been each other's other half since they were children and to have a bond like that severed was unthinkable. A stinging sensation pricked at the corners of her eyes as they began to water.

"Rangiku, what's the matter?" Gin questioned, stopping his administrations.

"Can you be killed for what you're doing?" she asked, gazing up into his pale face.

His smile faltered, that must mean that she was right. The tears she tried holding back began to spill down her round cheeks as she grasped the front of his captain's robes, laying her head into him. Gin's arms locked around her and his kissed her cheek then told her not to cry. He told her that he hated to see her cry and wanted this moment to be memorable for the both of them. Rangiku was beginning to realize that there would be a time when he left and did not return to her; the Lieutenant wasn't sure if she could handle that.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to say something, the captain covered her mouth with his hand, trapping her words in her throat. That might before for the best; Rangiku needed to hold and touch him and much as she could because who knew what the future had in store. It wouldn't be good so taking advantage of this single moment and make the most of it.

Rangiku pulled away, grasped Gin's hand, and began dragging him towards her bedroom. A soft chuckle of amusement was heard as they moved back to her room. He still had her plate of food in his left hand so she snatched it and put it quickly on the table, retuning to him quickly and pressing her mouth against his. Her actions became desperate, yanking his captain's robes off Gin's shoulders letting them filter to their feet. Sitting on the bed, she was surprised when he hauled her backwards onto it and dropped feather like kisses on her collarbone while his hands spread her thighs farther, allowing him to fit himself against her.

Her clothes were dispersed and Rangiku watched him through pale blue gems; the expression on his face seemed...saddened somehow. When she heard the soft groan when he leaned over the swell of her chest, laying his head against her, it confused her. Did she just imagine that sound she heard? That would be the conformation of the pained expression that was on his features. Surprising her even further when his arms snaked underneath hers and hooked onto her shoulders.

Rangiku had never seen Gin so upset ever. He was usually smiling most of the time and that's how he got the name The Smiling Shinigami. Her best friend was always able to smile despite the situation, but here he was, clearly bothered by something.

Alarmed, Rangiku grasped his face and tried to pull him to look at her but he refused, burying his face in her chest. "Gin? Gin, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what, you haven't done anything," she answered, rubbing his back soothingly.

Gin released her and sat next to her, fingering his lilac purple tresses and keeping his back to her. "Do you want to know what I have been doing Rangiku?"

Rangiku sat up immediately nodding her head. Seriously, there was nothing she wanted to hear more right now. She leaned her head against his shoulder and waited for him to speak. Gin continued to face forward while he started to explain. "I have been assisting Captain Aizen with Hollowfication of shinigami."

Rangiku wasn't sure if she heard right. "You what?"

"Have you heard of the substitute soul reaper?" Gin questioned.

Rangiku had heard of the boy; his name was Ichigo Kurosaki. Rumors were spreading that he was very powerful for a human who had become a soul reaper and had even taken down a Menos Grande by himself. He could be an asset, but then again he wasn't a real soul reaper and Rukia would be brought back...and executed. Rangiku herself didn't think that was a good reason to kill Rukia, but she had no say in the matter. Her brother Captain Byakuya and Renji were on their way to retrieve her today anyway.

"That boy ties into Lord Aizen's plan because there is something called a Houygoku that he wants to extract from Rukia Kuchiki. After that...after I will be leaving the Soul Society with him and one other."

The ginger-haired woman immediately threw her arms around her lover's shoulders, beginning to weep bitterly. Those words were like a knife cutting a jagged gash through her heart. Gin was her world despite the fact that she hadn't told him such things. Her fear was starting to be realized: the fear that he would never return to her again. How could she possibly go on knowing that he was leaving her and not only that, but he was a traitor?

"There is more."

What more could he possibly say that would be worse than what he had just told her? Those words kept replaying in her mind: _I will be leaving_...it was such a hard concept to swallow. Her heart had just been shattered and now he was telling her that there was more. Rangiku's body felt like it was going numb, she was starting to realize that Gin's life could be at stake for what he was in; she couldn't stand that thought.

"When I turn against the Soul Society, I need you to act as if you didn't know anything about it and still attempt to bring me down."

_"What?" _she exclaimed. "Gin I can't-"

"Do you love me Rangiku?"

She pulled away as if his body burned her hands. That question, he was only asking because he was going to use it against her and she knew it. She hated that he could do something like that to her and Rangiku almost despised the fact that she _did _love. She would do anything for Gin; even deflect the soul society with him.

Gin grasped her wrists and pulled her back against his hard body. "I need you to do this for me."

"Why can't I just go with you?" she asked as the tears continued to shine down her pale cheeks.

"No," he said sharply, hand entwining in her tangerine locks. "I can't allow you to live the same life that I am."

Rangiku's watery light blue eyes looked into his face. There was no way she could say no to him; it just wasn't possible. She felt like he was already being pulled away from her and that was a painful feeling to endure. How could she drink all of this in at once? The devastated female was starting to wish she hadn't asked because she couldn't stand knowing he was in fact leaving her.

Exhaling gently, Rangiku closed her eyes and lowered her head. "Fine, I'll do it." She stood up and grasped her pants; right now, she wasn't feeling much like sex. In fact, she wanted to go blow off some steam with Hineko. Maybe after that she could sit somewhere and calmly think about what he had just told her. This had been the hardest thing she had ever heard in her life so she would deal with it by herself for now. He would probably disappear soon anyway.

Gin grabbed her wrist once more, stopping her from leaving the room. Next thing Rangiku knew, she was on her bed with Gin crawling over her. She opened her mouth to speak and he silenced her with a kiss. Rangiku was going to push him off, but decided to go with it. There was no telling when he would leave, but she knew it was soon so she would spend as much time with him as she could. This was what she wanted.

"Gin..." His name floated gently between her kisses while she wrapped her thighs around his waist.

Gin propped himself up on his elbows. Kissing her mouth gently, his hair tickled her forehead and cheeks, bringing a smile on her lips.

Rangiku laid a hand against his face. "Open your eyes."

His trademark smile crossed his features and lids rose to expose red orbs; his eyes were so beautiful and enchanting. Rangiku felt like she had been pulled into a trance from gazing at those ruby-colored eyes of his. He was the most handsome creature she had ever seen. Pulling his head to lie against her chest, Rangiku said, "Make love to me Gin."

* * *

Rangiku heard the loud explosions and felt the frost of what could only be her captain's zanpaktou Hyourinmaru. She could see ice from her location on top of the barracks and hear the roar of the ice dragon. So it all happened just like Gin said it would. She didn't however know that Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitute soul reaper, would play such a big role in them. This was it; Gin was getting ready to deflect and she would never see him again until it was time to fight to the death. Rangiku had prepared herself for this day and had put on a strong face for the task at hand.

The Lieutenant rocketed over the rooftops until she was close to the battle between her lover and her captain. They had separated and staring each other down while Momo was lying on the ground unconscious. Her eyes narrowed, she couldn't tolerate him using an innocent child in he and Aizen's game. Rangiku flash stepped in front of Momo, stopping Gin's zanpaktou from hurting the unconscious girl.

Gin's smile vanished when their gazes met; Rangiku glared at him and got ready for the task she promised him she would do.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it =]. Lovers you all! I know some of you might want more, but I think that's a good point to end. It is after all only a one-shot. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
